


Dreaming Of You

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Forests, Hospitals, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Namjoon met him in a dream, but when his dreams start to bleed into reality, will the man in his dream save him?





	1. Chapter 1

It's dark outside. That's the first thing Namjoon notices. It's weird to see the darkness, Namjoon isn't sure as to why. He closes his eyes then opens them again. Namjoon doesn't know where he is or why he's here, Namjoon only knows that he's here to do something, but he has yet to know what. The only thing he sees right now is the sun setting and a lonely lamp post in the distance.

The closer Namjoon gets to the lamp post, the sun goes down just as fast, or maybe it's Namjoon's imagination. He doesn't know, and if it were more important to him, he would really try to think about it, but it isn't. Namjoon doesn't necessarily care about how fast the sun sets, his main concern is getting to the lamp post and what seems to be a bench in the distance. 

It's completely dark by the time Namjoon arrives at the lamp post. He sits down on the bench and breathes the night air in. Namjoon shivers, it's cold outside, and he's only wearing a short-sleeve T-Shirt and long pants. When Namjoon rubs his hands on something that feels like leather, he looks down to see he's wearing a leather harness. He pauses for a second to wonder why, but for some reason, Namjoon doesn't care. Even if he tries to put some thought into it, he can't seem to focus on it. 

The lamplight flickers as he sits there for a while before he notices a backpack next to him. Was that always there? Namjoon isn't sure, but it's certainly there now. When Namjoon slides over and picks it up and sets it in his lap, he sees one of those luggage nametags on it with his name scrawled in someone else's handwriting. Or was it his handwriting? Namjoon doesn't know. Thinking about it, why would a backpack be here on this bench in the middle of nowhere and would have his name on it. This is something Namjoon cares about, he may not care about the other things he has encountered so far, but this has some odd vibes about it, and it makes him nervous. 

Namjoon opens the bag to see that it's stuffed to the brim, which is odd because it looks almost empty from the outside. Namjoon keeps going, taking out food and water items from the bag, some clothes, little charms that Namjoon does remember from somewhere, it's something he would hang from his bag. At the very bottom of the bag is a phone and charger, along with a key hanging on a necklace. That's particularly odd. Namjoon opens more zippers and finds paper and pens, stickers, and a thick, heavy book. Namjoon keeps the book, key, and charms out and puts the rest of the items back in the backpack. 

The charms are little bells and little dolls made from a kind of special fabric. Namjoon knows he's seen this before from somewhere, he doesn't know where. Namjoon ties the charms around the zippers, and when he shakes the bag, he hears the pretty sound of tiny bells ringing. Namjoon picks up the key and feels the necklace part is made from a leather string, perhaps. He doesn't know for sure, but it feels like that. Namjoon puts his head through the necklace, and the key hangs from his neck. Why does this make him feel safe? Between the bells and the key, it makes him feel safe and homey. Namjoon sighs and picks up the book. For the first time, he notices that the book is locked. There's a tiny keyhole on the side of the book, but Namjoon knows that the key hanging around his nack is much too big to unlock the book. Namjoon sighs again and puts the book back in the zipper pocket that he found it in.

There's a noise, it sounds like a twig snapping under the weight of something. Namjoon looks up and sees nothing but darkness. There didn't even seem to be trees around, but it's dark, and there's no moonlight. Wait, is there really no moonlight? Namjoon looks up to where he assumes the sky would be, but he sees nothing other than the lamp post shining above him. Then he thinks about the sun, or what he thought was the sun that he didn't care about earlier. What was it? Was it a sun, or something else? Namjoon doesn't know, he's so confused right now.

A noise of something walking behind him startles Namjoon from his daze, and he looks behind himself and sees a dark figure. Namjoon blinks, and suddenly he's in a completely different place.

Namjoon blinks a few more times to make sure, but he knows this place. He knows it for sure. It's the hospital. Namjoon lifts his hand to touch his face, and it hits the plastic mask of the respirator that covers his face. Namjoon takes a few deep breaths before looking around. Yes, this is a hospital. He's been here for a while. He closes his eyes in hopes to go back to that bench and lamp post, and see what that thing was that was looking at him, but to no avail. Was that a dream? The memory starts to fade.

Looking down at the IV in his arm, he feels himself retreat back into his head. What was he even dreaming about earlier? Something, something. He blinks several more times and waits for a few beats but can't remember anymore. Namjoon sighs. The one time he dreamt he couldn't remember what it was for more than a few minutes. He hears the clock tick and looks across his room to watch the clock. It's only eleven o'clock in the morning. He doesn't remember what time he fell asleep. 

Namjoon hears a beeping, and he closes his eyes. The nurse comes in and starts writing on her little clipboard. His vitals, and current meds and dosages. When she touches the IV, pain shoots up his arm, but he tries to keep his face neutral. She adjusts the IV, and when Namjoon opens his eyes, she is still there writing on her clipboard. 

"Good morning, Namjoon," the nurse says.

"Good morning," Namjoon replies, scrunching up his face in displeasure. The nurses seem to know the time Namjoon wakes up, whether or not he wakes up early or late, they come in on time and check his vitals and meds. And Namjoon knows for sure that they come in at six o'clock in the morning every day to briefly wake him up to take his blood pressure, and Namjoon goes straight back to sleep after that. 

The nurse touches a button on the side of the bed and lifts the pseudo-table over his bed, and another nurse comes in with a tray of food. The original nurse sets the food on the table and uses a remote to adjust Namjoon's bed so that he could eat. Namjoon frowns the whole time as his bed is adjusted. The nurse carefully shifts Namjoon forward to take off the respirator mask, and this is time for a routine Namjoon has started since the second week he's been here.

"I refuse to eat," Namjoon states as soon as his bed stops moving and the mask is removed. The nurse already expected that he would say that. They pull up a chair next to his bed and sits down, setting their clipboard on the bedside table where Namjoon keeps all his books. They cross their legs as they sit on the chair and stare at him.

"I am not leaving until you ate at least half of the food on that tray. I could wait here all day if need be," the nurse says with a serious expression. Namjoon has tested this statement before, and he ended up eating it because the medication makes him hungry, and pain and hunger do not feel good together.

Namjoon crosses his arms carefully to not disturb the needles and heart monitor on his finger. He stares at the food. He's barely eaten since he came here, and all the nurses and doctors know this. Namjoon sighs and picks up a fork. He stares at the fork for a minute, then back at the food. Even the smell is repulsive. The doctor explained the meal before, but it doesn't make it smell or taste any better. The hospital struggles to prepare food for him in the first place because of his allergies and sensitivities, so they end up making weird meals mixed with vitamins, and sometimes it tastes okay, and other times it doesn't. 

The food that's in front of him now is mineral rice and liver porridge. Namjoon wrinkles his nose at the sight of the porridge. They've been trying to feed this to him for the past few days, and he refuses to eat it. He shakily brings the fork down to the rise and raises it back up with a small bite of rice on the fork. He brings it to his mouth and hesitantly eats the rice. At least it doesn't taste as bad as it usually does. He looks over at the nurse, but they have a stoic expression on their face. Namjoon frowns and brings another bite of rice to his mouth and eats it. Slowly, he eats all the rice, but then the porridge is sitting there with its disgusting smell in front of him, and Namjoon almost throws up after inhaling a large breath of the scent. Alarmed, the nurse moves the pseudo-table and grabs the trashcan that's forever by his bedside and holds it up for Namjoon. He doesn't throw up everything, but after a few dry heaving, he feels better aside from the vile in his throat and the smell of vomit emitting from the trashcan.

The nurse leaves the room and comes back with some Pepto-Bismol. They pour it into a small cup and gives it to Namjoon, and he drinks the bubblegum flavored medicine and sits up. The nurse helps him stand up, and she helps him walk to the bathroom. He stays there, hanging onto the IV drip pole or whatever it's called, Namjoon is too tired to remember, and the nurse stays behind him to help him, and as much as Namjoon hates it, he does need the help to use the facilities.

Namjoon feels so dizzy, he grips the pole tightly to help himself get up, and the nurse opens the door for him to go back to his room and into his bed. The door can't even lock, Namjoon could easily push it open, but at this moment he feels so weak. Namjoon cringes when he looks into the mirror. He looks horrible, he's lost so much weight since coming here, even though he hasn't been here for too long, but long enough in Namjoon's opinion.

The nurse helps him back onto the bed and reclips the heart monitor and readjusts all the needles and fiddles with the medication. As the medication enters his bloodstream, Namjoon begins to feel so tired. The last thing he sees is the nurse quietly leaving the room before he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update early because I'm going to the BBMAs tomorrow and the BTS concert on May 4th so I don't really have time to do anything other than that, plus school stuff. Please enjoy! This story is very close to heart and I have great plans for it.

Namjoon walks along the road leading away from the bench and the lamp post. He doesn't see anything in the distance aside from the rising sun, but he knows he is going somewhere. He walks for a while until he sees a small cabin in the distance. Namjoon quickens his pace and reaches it in no time, to his surprise. He didn't know he could walk that fast.

The cabin looks empty, Namjoon knocks on the door with a loud 'hello' and waits, but no one comes. When Namjoon tries the doorknob, the door opens, and he peers inside but sees nothing. The cabin is completely empty to Namjoon's disappointment. He steps inside and walks around. In one of the rooms, there is a small coffee table with a note on it. Namjoon picks up the note and can see the writing, but for some reason, he can't read it. He takes the note with him as he looks around some more, but he still can't read the writing. Namjoon knows it's in a language he can read and understand, but he can't seem to make the words separate, it looks like one big blob or some of them look like squiggly lines. Namjoon folds the note and sets his backpack on the floor to put it in the same pocket as the book. If he can't read it now, he could probably read it later.

The cabin seems to be in a forest, Namjoon isn't sure why he hadn't noticed it earlier. The smell of pine and oak trees fill him up in the most delightful way. It has been a while since he smelled this, but Namjoon isn't sure why that would be, he loves walking outdoors. Namjoon tries to think more about how he knows this when he doesn't know much else, but he doesn't care enough. What matters right now is that he's thirsty and hungry and he wants to sit down as fast as possible.

After trekking through the woods aimlessly, Namjoon finally manages to find a bench and a lamp post. He sits down relieved, he melts into the bench, his body doesn't hurt, but it feels good. He takes the backpack off and sets it next to him on the bench and opens it. He takes out the water and some granola bars he found in a bag of food. Namjoon takes a long swig of water and opens a granola bar and munches on it. The more he eats, the more tired he becomes. But he perseveres through the tiredness. He wants to explore the forest, he wants to come across something that will explain why he's here. The only thing he knows as of now is that his name is Kim Namjoon, and he doesn't know where he is even though some things he can vaguely remember. He wants to know more, and he won't stop until he does know more.

Namjoon gets up and starts walking. There's no path that he could follow, even though there were a bench and lamp post in the middle of nowhere. Namjoon follows the sound of water until he reaches a river, and walks alongside the river. It's calming, the freshwater smells amazing, and Namjoon takes the smell of the forest and freshwater together in his lungs and sighs a happy breath. He doesn't know why he's so pleased about being able to smell the nature around him, but it's so lovely, and Namjoon just loves nature.

The river seems to stretch forever, and as much as Namjoon loves to walk, or at least that's how he feels, he doesn't remember anything other than blinking awake that one night, he can't just walk for this long. The sun was rising, and now it's falling. It's dusk, and Namjoon hasn't gotten really far aside from finding the cabin and the bench and lamp post. Namjoon doesn't want to give up yet, but his legs feel heavy as if he's trudging through a swamp, but it's not a swamp only dirt and soft mud.

Suddenly, Namjoon feels faint, and he falls to his knees then to his side. He hugs himself and takes deep breaths. Namjoon hears something, and he opens his eyes, but his vision is blurry, and he only sees an outline of a person. Is it the same person he first saw when he got here? The person approaches and Namjoon shuts his eyes in pain. He gasps for breath, and the mysterious person stops in front of him and lightly touches his face. Namjoon falls asleep to someone petting his hair.

When Namjoon wakes up, the respirator is on his face, and the needles are in his arm. He blinks several times heavily, the dream feels the same as yesterday, but as the seconds' tick by softly from the clock above the door, the things he could remember were the forest and the peaceful feeling he felt. Namjoon closes his eyes to try to dream some more and remember more things, but now that he's awake, especially after sleeping for so long, he won't be able to sleep for a while unless the nurse adjusts the pain meds. 

As usual, the nurse comes in around five minutes after Namjoon woke up, when she adjusts the needles in his arm, the prickle of them sting him. When he watches the female nurse's face, he sees her frown and writes something too quick for Namjoon to catch even though he's staring at the clipboard. 

"How are you feeling today, Namjoon?" The nurse asks. Namjoon sighs and blinks twice slowly. When he opens his eyes the second time, the nurse is leaning him forward to remove the mask. Namjoon takes a breath of the hospital air and frowns. He wished he could smell fresh air, but it's too dangerous for him to go outside, he knows that.

"It was painful earlier when I first woke up, I don't know why though, I was just sleeping," Namjoon replies carefully. As much as Namjoon appreciates the pain medication, he doesn't want to get addicted, and he fought with the doctors about that when he first came here too. He was reluctant to take any medication, but he knows that if it could help the pain or make him healthier, he would at least try it. 

The nurse nods and writes something down on her clipboard. She presses a button next to his bed, and a few moments later, a tray of food comes in. The nurse pulls the pseudo-table over Namjoon and adjusts his bed with the remote. Today, the food looks appetizing. A grilled cheese sandwich and fruit salad. The western food is what Namjoon initially requested when he first came to the hospital because eating those things were just as comfortable as eating Korean food, even though he prefers Korean food. But being able to eat Western food is great.

Namjoon picks up the grilled cheese sandwich and looks over to the nurse who pulled up a chair and is watching him and suspiciously takes a bite of the sandwich. If they did put vitamins in the sandwich, the strong taste of the cheese rules it out. Namjoon eats it all and eagerly picks up the fork to eat the fruit. The nurse looks relieved when he looked over at her.

For the first time in a week, he was able to hold down the food and eat everything. 

"Namjoon, your family visited you while you were sleeping, and someone is waiting in the lobby if you wanted to talk to them. They claim that they're your boyfriend," the nurse says as they fold the pseudo-table back to the side of his bed and adjusts his bed back to normal. She holds the tray out as another nurse comes into the room and takes it, then the first nurse grabs her clipboard and holds the door open with her foot to wait for Namjoon's response.

"Sure, that would be okay," Namjoon says. He doesn't remember having a boyfriend, and the one he did have, he broke up with months ago. And if it is that boyfriend, then he doesn't want to be alone in a room with him. "Wait! Before you go, could a nurse stay in the room with me when he's here?" Namjoon asks before the nurse could leave. The nurse nods with a frown, and she seems to be thinking about something. Namjoon wishes he could read people's minds because he wants so desperately to know what the nurses don't want him to know.

A few minutes pass, and then the person that Namjoon said he didn't want to see again walks into the room with a grin on his face. Namjoon feels the hatred rise up in him, but he could barely lift his arm because of the needles. For some reason, when the man starts to speak, Namjoon can't hear anything. He looks past the man and sees the nurse frowning by the doorway. Namjoon looks back at the man who faked his way into the room and feels this anger build up inside of him. When the man touches him, he feels so disgusted that he rips his hand away. The heart monitor falls off his finger in the process, and the nurse rushes forward. Suddenly another nurse comes into the room, and his ex-boyfriend is pulled out by the other nurse.

The nurse who has been taking care of him for the past two weeks quickly reattached the heart monitor and helps Namjoon lay back down, and her hands briefly flutter over his face and arms. She calmly tells Namjoon to relax, and she re-enters the needles in his arm that was pulled off in the scuffle. Namjoon winces at the pain, but he's determined to stay strong. That was the most troubling experience he's had since he got here, between that, the dreams, and the nurses sharing things amongst each other about him, and Namjoon knows it's about him, he's not dumb. But as he sits here angrily thinking about his stupid ex and everything else, berating himself for getting sick from an unknown illness, he's so tired, the pain meds make him feel tired, especially after an event. So he simply closes his eyes and falls back into the dream world, he doesn't want to live in reality, he wants his calm and happy dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Comments are cool and I'll respond to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon blinks awake laying on the bench. For the first time, he notices that it's metal, but it still feels comfortable somehow. When Namjoon traces his hand over the bench, he hits the backpack underneath his head. Namjoon slowly sits up and stretches his arms and back. When Namjoon looks down at his left arm, he sees bruises on it. That's odd, he doesn't remember hitting himself against anything or doing anything that would cause a bruise. And his skin is good, he doesn't bruise easily. Namjoon frowns. He lightly presses on the bruise and gasps in pain, there is more to this bruise than meets the eye. Namjoon holds his arm gently and stands up. He pulls the surprisingly light bag onto his back and begins to walk.

He's still in the forest, but this time there's a path. Namjoon walks along it, listening to the bird's chirping, and a calm feeling overcomes him. He walks mindlessly, simply following the path in hopes that something will appear. After walking for a while, Namjoon sees something in the distance. It seems to be a large building. A house or apartment, but when Namjoon approaches it, he finds that it’s practically a mansion. When Namjoon looks back at where he had just come from, the forest is gone and is replaced by a long stretch of road. Namjoon spins around and doesn’t see anything other than the house. Well, since he’s here, he might as well go inside.

As Namjoon approaches the mansion, he walks through a garden. Everything is either well-trimmed or unruly. Half of it is taken care of, and the other half looked like it was abandoned. It goes for the same with the building. Some of it is crumbling, but the other parts look stunning, it’s a beautiful house. Namjoon knocks on the door, but the door falls open with the first knock. Namjoon feels explorative today, so instead of waiting he immediately enters the building. 

The first thing Namjoon notices is how beautifully the house is decorated. Everything looks so expensive. Nothing shows that it was a half crumbling building. The couches are leather, a fireplace and a grandfather clock are ticking by the grand staircase. Namjoon walks into the living room with the beautiful fireplace and sees picture frames on the top of the fireplace, and pictures hanging on the wall. The only person he can make out in all the pictures is himself. The pictures look familiar too. He chases the thought that he recognized the photos in his mind, but he draws a blank.

Namjoon walks up the staircase, gingerly touching the railing. He felt as if that if he touched it, the mirage would end. Most of the rooms on the second floor are locked aside from the master bedroom. He counts seven rooms in total on the second floor. Namjoon opens the door to the master bedroom and gasps. The room is completely overtaken by nature. The hydrangeas are in full bloom, purple in color. These are his favorite flowers; Namjoon delicately touches the tiny petals and feels the velvety texture of them and brushes his fingers over the leaves. When he looks at the bed, he finds that it’s a king canopy bed, ivy spiraling up the columns and creating patterns hanging above the bed as if a curtain were there. The vine came in through a broken window, and the hydrangeas are neatly planted in boxes, recreating the feeling of the front yard.

Despite all the nature, the sheets on the bed are in pristine condition. Then Namjoon notices the single red rose laying on a lined piece of paper. Namjoon picks up the rose and twirls it in-between his fingers. He sets the rose behind his ear once he realized it was thornless. After that, Namjoon picks up the note. This note, unlike the one from the cabin, he could read only one part of it. He could only read his name. Namjoon squints his eyes to try to make out more words, but he couldn’t make out anything else. Namjoon frowns and takes the backpack off and opens it to put the new note with the other one and the book.

When Namjoon realized there was nothing else for him to see, he exits the building. Now that he’s seen the master bedroom looking at the unruly side of the garden makes him feel sad. This is such a beautiful house, and the owner left it to decay, the building is crumbling, and nature is taking over the house now that he’s looking more closely at it. He can’t see the broken window from the master bedroom from the front of the house, but he’s sure that that whole wall would be covered in ivy.

Namjoon turns around and sees the road again. But this time there’s a bench and lamp post across the street. Namjoon swears that wasn’t there before. Namjoon walks over and sits down, and then after some consideration, he lays down and uses the backpack as a pillow. His stomach growls and Namjoon sits up again and opens the backpack. He finds a meal bar and the same bottle of water that seems perpetually full no matter how many times he drinks out of it. And now that Namjoon looks more closely at the bag of food, he sees that there are a lot more things in there than there was before.

After eating, Namjoon lays back down with the backpack under his head. His eyelids feel heavy, and he feels so tired. Why does he feel tired when he walks so much? He wasn’t like this before. He pauses. What was he like before in the first place? Namjoon knows that he remembers small tidbits of information, but he doesn’t know why he can’t remember much else than that. Namjoon sighs and turns to lay on his side. He just feels so tired, he closes his eyes and falls asleep in seconds. The last thought he had is wondering if the mysterious person would come to revisit him.

When Namjoon blinks his eyes open, he sees his mother by his bedside. Namjoon feels loopy, he hasn’t seen his mother for a while, even though the nurses tell him that she visits him while he’s asleep. When he meets his mother’s eyes after having to blink several times to clear his vision, he sees her surprised expression. She’s clutching her purse tightly. Namjoon takes a few deep breaths with the respirator.

”Good morning, Namjoon,” his mother greets him. Namjoon can’t say much with the respirator on, it feels heavy on his face and the muscles to form words feel so weak. 

As usual, the nurse comes in within five minutes. Namjoon’s eyes can’t seem to focus on anything, the fluorescent light hurts his eyes. Namjoon’s heart is beating more quickly, and he feels uncomfortable and sick. It’s just his mother, why does he feel so weird around her. She’s paying for his treatments, taking care of his dog, paying for all the expensive medications, and all the other medical bills. She’s doing everything she can for him, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to feel happy to see her on one of the few times he’s awake when she comes to visit him. The nurse scribbles some things down on her clipboard. She keeps her expression stoic, but he knows she seems surprised when she looks at his vitals, and especially when she looks at his arm. She takes extra time to look at his arm.

”Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Your visiting time is over,” the nurse says with a false smile on her face. Namjoon knows her real smile, she shows it when Namjoon eats his food and manages to keep it down. He wonders why she had a superficial smile when she looked at his mom.

The nurse presses the button on the side of his bed and folds the pseudo-table over his bed and adjusts his bed so that he could sit up and eat his food. Today, the food is chicken Alfredo cheese tortellini with a fruit cup. The smell is weird, but it could also be because the nurse hadn’t taken off the respirator yet. The nurse stands to talk to the nurse that brought him his food, and then another nurse comes in to completely change his IV. Namjoon thinks nothing of it, they’ve started doing it for the past few days.

”I don’t want to eat,” Namjoon says as soon as the mask is off. The nurse always expects this of him, she sets the clipboard down and takes a seat on the stool where his mother was sitting just a few minutes ago.

Instead of responding, she just stares at him in deep thought. Namjoon heaves a big side and picks up the fork. They stopped giving him chopsticks after they discovered that he couldn’t hold them properly anymore. Namjoon takes a bite of the food and finds that it isn’t that bad. Namjoon finishes it, the tortellini and fruit cup. But he feels sick after eating. Namjoon takes a few minutes to swallow the bile, and the nurse helps him drink a big cup of water. 

After a while, the nurse leaves after giving Namjoon a remote for the TV. Namjoon turns it to a program on poison but changes it to a show about the loneliest whale in the world. He watched it for a while and dozed off briefly before the nurse shakes him awake. He finds that the TV is turned off and that the clock says it’s past dinner time. The nurse helps him sit up and disconnects him from his medication. She helps him into the shower and helps him bathe. He will never get used to being too weak to bathe on his own. The shower is turned off, and he returns to his bed. Instead of reattaching all the needles for the different medication, he’s given some pills and water. Namjoon drinks down the meds and immediately feels tired. He knows that even though it’s not sleeping meds. The meds still make him feel tired.

Just before Namjoon dozes off, the doctor comes in to explain the new meds. He also checks his arm.

”You’ve been losing hair, Namjoon. We will adjust the medication some more after some consultations with specialists,” the doctor says. Namjoon hums sleepily in response. The doctor whispers something to the nurse, and if Namjoon were more awake, he would confront them, but at this moment he feels so sleepy. The nurse turns on the TV to a nature show as Namjoon falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm updating early once again because I'm procrastinating really hard on school stuff this weekend because next week is the last week of school before graduation. BBMAs were amazing, Pasadena concert was astounding. Now that summer break is coming, I'll have time to post my namseok piece and I'm also participating in the minjoon fic exchange so look forward to that if you like my writing. Thank you so much for reading, please comment and tell me you like it because I don't have a lot of confidence in this piece right now. 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> This was for NaNoWriMo but I don't have the time to finish it so I'm posting it now. This will update biweekly until completion, so look forward to that. Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
